The Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) Molecular Biology and Proteomics (MB&P) Shared Resource has been operating since 1995. It provides state-of-the-art molecular biology support including DNA and RNA oligonucleotide synthesis, DNA sequencing, fragment analysis, traditional and real-time PCR services, and various imaging support services for the NCCC membership. This laboratory also synergizes with the Bioinformatics Shared Service and the DNA Microarray Shared Service in providing seamless support for the investigator who is applying these tools for genomic level analyses. Recently, the MB&P Shared Resource completed the development of a full range of proteomics support services, including peptide synthesis and purification, protein sequencing, 2D gel analysis of proteins, and mass analysis of proteins using two recently acquired mass spectrometers, a MALDI-TOF-MS and an HPLC-ESI-Q-MS. With this increase in services has come a related increase in staff specialized and trained to accommodate the intellectual and technical needs of the NCCC scientific community. The MB&P Shared Resource currently provides 38 NCCC members and their laboratories with services, which totaled $108,000 in charge-backs for FY 2002. The overall goal of this Shared Resource is to continue to provide NCCC researchers with state-of-the-art technical support and services for their cancer research at as low a rate as possible so that they can continue to successfully meet their research objectives individually and collectively.